


Partner

by robs



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Protectiveness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci conosciamo da più di vent'anni e abbiamo fatto l'Accademia insieme. Credi davvero che abbia ancora bisogno di essere protetta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

"E io dovrei lasciare che sia quello là il tuo partner? Dovrei fidarmi di lui per proteggerti? Spero che tu stia scherzando, col cazzo che mi fido di uno con un palo su per il culo per tenerti al sicuro, non esiste!"  
"Daiki," sospira la ragazza, guardandolo storto per qualche attimo; è la quarta volta che hanno questa discussione, e sta diventando irritante sentire sempre le stesse cose uscire dalla sua bocca. "Ci conosciamo da più di vent'anni e abbiamo fatto l'Accademia insieme. Credi davvero che abbia ancora bisogno di essere protetta? Devo ricordarti che secondo tutte le statistiche sei tu quello con più probabilità di finire male? Ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui collaborare e che mi guardi le spalle quando è necessario, non di qualcuno che mi tratti come una bambina indifesa e inesperta. Perché credi che ci abbiano separati? Un poliziotto che invece di fare il suo dovere è costantemente preoccupato per il suo partner non serve a nessuno," gli dice per l'ennesima volta, zittendo tutte le sue proteste con le tipiche occhiatacce raggelanti che gli dedica da quando erano bambini. "Sousuke sa fare il suo dovere, e se mi trovassi in pericolo mi proteggerebbe come io farei con lui. Hai visto anche tu che è un buon poliziotto, palo su per il culo o meno," aggiunge, lasciando che un sorriso divertito le pieghi le labbra: non è sicuramente il modo migliore per apostrofare la persona con cui lavorerà gomito a gomito per i mesi a venire, ma il suo migliore amico non ha poi tutti i torti a definirlo così.  
Aomine sbuffa, irritato: sa che Momoi ha ragione, come sempre, ma pensare che tutto sommato la sua vita sia ormai nelle mani di un altro non gli piace per niente. Si sta comportando peggio di un fidanzato geloso, ne è consapevole, ma la sicurezza della ragazza è una delle sue priorità da quando erano bambini; non riesce a trattenersi dallo sghignazzare al ricordo del giorno in cui ha quasi rotto il naso a quello schifoso compagno di classe che aveva osato palpeggiarle il seno, davanti ai suoi occhi, quando lei era distratta. Era stato mandato direttamente dal preside e si era dovuto subire una ramanzina coi fiocchi, ma ne era valsa davvero la pena quando quell'idiota aveva cominciato a guardarlo terrorizzato e non si era più azzardato ad avvicinarsi a lei.  
"So a cosa stai pensando," commenta la ragazza, sistemandosi la divisa e trattenendo a stento una risata. "Ma non mi lascio più prendere di sorpresa in quel modo. Ho quasi rotto il braccio a quell'imbecille dell'Accademia che ha provato a seguirmi alle docce, ricordi?" continua, alzando gli occhi per guardarlo con un'espressione compiaciuta in viso e un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra.  
"Continuo a pensare che avresti dovuto farlo," ribatte il ragazzo, circondandole le spalle con un braccio per stringerla contro il suo fianco; le posa il cappello della divisa sul capo, spostando qualche ciocca di capelli dalla sua fronte. "Ma ammetto che vederlo entrare in dormitorio con quella faccia terrorizzata è stato divertente," continua, sorreggendola quando la ragazza si alza sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo sotto il mento. Sono stati scambiati più di una volta per una coppia, ma l'idea fa inorridire entrambi: sarebbe praticamente incesto, per loro.  
"Quanto scommetti che il tuo partner ci prende per fidanzati?" sghignazza Aomine quando escono dalla saletta in cui si erano rinchiusi per affrontare di nuovo l'argomento, ancora stretti l'uno contro l'altra. Momoi alza gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo appena una risata, e gli dà una debole gomitata al costato.  
"L'ha già fatto, tesoro," gli risponde, calcando sul nomignolo quando sono a portata d'orecchio dei loro rispettivi compagni. Aomine ride apertamente, chinandosi per baciarle la fronte e colpendo il cappello col naso; ci metterà senza dubbio un po' ad abituarsi a quel coso.  
"Chissà perché me lo aspettavo, piccola," ribatte, alzando gli occhi per poter guardare storto il nuovo partner della ragazza; non è il tipo da odiare qualcuno senza conoscerlo, non lo è mai stato, ma quel tipo e la sua espressione di superiorità gli fanno ribollire il sangue.  
"Finalmente siete tornati," commenta Rin, il partner di Aomine, appoggiato alla scrivania con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sorriso divertito a piegargli le labbra. Momoi resta in silenzio, limitandosi ad un cenno col capo, ma è chiaro a tutti che la sua espressione è un avvertimento: se gli succede qualcosa, ti spezzo le gambe.  
Aomine non riesce a trattenersi dal grugnire una risata; sarà pure iperprotettivo nei confronti della sua Satsuki, ma di certo lei lo è nei suoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfic di una probabile futura serie di crossover KnB/Free!.  
> Ho un debole per Aomine iperprotettivo con Momoi e viceversa. <3


End file.
